So Long, Sayonara
by deathbyhugs
Summary: Love is sweet and innocent, but there's always a price to pay. Two compainions are drawn to one another, even though they could possibly lose their lives, their family, everything. But they would do anything. And it was all for love.


**Author Note:** This is going to be an **ALL-REQUEST** story! Yes, that means that I will write anything you request, except for Yaoi, unless it's within reason, no Yuri and nothing sexual. Don't expect me to write a one-shot for you if you want that, sorry. Now, moving on, this first little story is for my friend Rachel because she suggested it.

Please review at the end and send in any requests you have! Also, if anyone wants to help edit this, but can keep an open mind toward anything that comes up as a request, I'd like to hear from you as well!

_**Notes: **Italics mean "flashback"._

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**So Long, Sayonara**_

**All for love**

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Their footsteps were the only thing they could hear as they ran through the forest. Shouting and barking from the hunting dogs chased after them like they were their prey. But, it was true. They _were_ their prey.

With each stretch of land they covered in now worn and blood stained feet, their bodies slowly began to tire and they could go on no more. The thick area of trees died off in the distance, for that they were glad, but it was impossible to reach. They pressed onward, determined to outrun their pursuers as both of them were thrown to the ground, having tripped over a fallen tree.

Mud and crimson mingled with one another as they struggled to stand up. The tallest reached for his partner and hauled them behind a mass of trees that intertwined together. Clouds of smoke rose from their quivering mouths, their hearts raced, and the cold that surrounded the forest caught up with them.

"We-we've got to d-do something!" The smallest panicked, looking behind them for the group of angry villagers and the blood thirsty hounds. "We need to h-hide in a better place! They-they'll find us!"

"They won't, don't worry," the tall one insisted, dragging them deeper into the group of trees.

The cold brittle bark tore their clothing and the soft flesh that it sheltered. The smallest cried out in pain as a sharp tree branch swept over its back and drew blood. This wasn't a good spot to hide after all, but what other options did they have left?

Absolutely none.

The tallest kicked the branch away and pulled them closer to the middle of the trees, where even the rain that poured down on them couldn't reach. It would be safer in there and not even the sensitive noses the hounds possessed could track them. Quickly, they surrounded themselves with the thick trees and waited to hear the sweet sounds of peace as the angry mob passed by, unaware of where they had been hiding.

Unfortunately, that didn't happen.

A sharp _bark_ came from outside, just beside their hideout. Both escapees jumped and immediately regretted doing so when their heads collided with the branches protecting them. It was too late to do anything now, they were trapped.

Trapped.

_The day was perfect. Everything had gone as planned. It was beautiful out; the sun was shining brilliantly, the air was warm and welcoming, and all the flowering trees surrounding the large mansion had just blossomed._

_The old building was elegant and reeked of money. There was more to it though, the owners were proud people and valued their home and everything surrounding it. He often thought the clan's leader was a stuck up prick, but the rest of the family was kind and held a sense of understanding no one else could hold._

_He was drawn to this place for one reason alone today; he wanted to see the youngest of the clan: the shy and greatly observant Hinata Hyuuga. She was the most outspoken of them all, but she didn't seem to mind... most of the time. She walked with an air of beauty with silk garbs adorning her pale skin, toward him. _

_He watched her leave the stone mansion and couldn't help but smile brightly. She looked like royalty. It was hard to understand why so many looked down on her, but they were all wrong and he ignored them anyway._

_When they stood in front of each other, Hinata looking up at him with happiness written in her eyes, they both nodded and walked down the stone pathway that led to the village from the huge mansion. The smell of fresh leaves and the distant perfume of rain created a peaceful haze over the two companions as they progressed toward the city, to break the news, to share their joy._

_Once there, Hinata spotted the leader of her clan and dragged her acquaintance along with her. She stopped and bowed respectfully, fighting back the temptation to play with the stands of her unusually coloured hair. She smiled shyly and introduced the man standing beside her._

"_This is Naruto."_

_It was obvious that the clan leader was disgusted by who she chose as a friend. His face bunched up and anger danced like fire in his cold eyes. _

"_What is it that you want with him, Hinata?"_

_Both Hinata and Naruto smiled. The young Hyuuga moved her foot back and forth in the dirt below and gathered up all her strength. She looked her leader in the eyes, despite his coldness, and created a mask of determination._

"_We are to marry."_

"_What? You? With that piece of trash?" The leader turned around and crossed his arms tightly to his chest. "I forbid it. You shall marry who the clan sees fit. And, I shall tell you, that it _isn't _him."_

"_B-but I-I-I-I..."_

"_You don't have to do this," Naruto stepped in._

"_Is this what you choose?" The leader asked with venom in his voice, ignoring Naruto's comment. "Would you disobey my law, my decision?"_

_Hinata turned Naruto and bowed her head, looking at the ground. Tears welled up in her eyes and she took a deep breath. The leader expected Hinata to just break down and run home like she always did, but she didn't move a muscle. _

_Hinata looked up, a frown tainting her pale face. She was upset, but she would not be outspoken anymore. _

"_Yes. Yes, I choose to go against your law."_

"_So be it."_

_Naruto glanced behind them and saw several armed men advancing, all weapons aimed in his direction. They weren't going to kill Hinata, they were going to kill _him._ Naruto felt Hinata tug on his sleeve and was about to run when an arrow flew through the air and stuck the quiet woman in the shoulder, assaulting her with shock and fear._

_They weren't just after him. Hinata was in trouble too!_

_Naruto grabbed her arm and began to run toward the forest where he knew they could escape. That was his home for most of his life and he had high hopes that they would make it out alive. _

"They found us," Naruto hissed, looking for a different escape route. The hounds clawed at the tree and moments later they could hear the crackling of fire as the tree was set ablaze. Naruto summoned whatever strength he had left and burst a hole through the thick bark, just as the flames began to invade their hideout.

"W-w-what's going to happen to us?" Hinata asked, scared and confused. Why did it have to happen like this?

"We're going to stand and fight."

They set foot outside the tree and faced a mass amount of glowering men and women alike. Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and she held it tightly. He refused to show fear and the young Hyuuga followed his lead, bringing forth a mask that hid her emotions. They looked at one another and nodded.

The horde advanced and the hounds barked loudly. The adrenaline was pumping through Naruto like a volcano and his heart beat at an insane pace. This was it, they could do this.

Holding on to one another, Naruto and Hinata ran forward, facing all odds.

And it was all for love.


End file.
